I was summoned to be a hero
by aziz23
Summary: A half angel half devil was exiled to earth and became a regular human but what happens when he is summoned to another world and learns information concerning his family ?
**I was summoned to be a hero but it was too bothersome, so i declined.**

 **Chapter 1: Serizawa Sho**

Hello dear readers like the chapter name I'm obviously named [Serizawa Sho]. Nice to meet you!

We will follow my story in this novel so please take your seats and prepare for a good ride hahahaha! Cough cough …

I live in Tokyo in a not so expensive apartment and I attend a normal school, by the way I'm a 17 and I'm a third year in high school , I live an ordinary and peaceful life , nothing extraordinary , well apart from my laziness and good for nothing attitude nothing else i think …

Oh yeah I forgot I'm not human!

Yes I'm not human.

In fact I'm what you can call a 'Nephilim'.

Yes I know, what is a Nephilim huh?

Simple it's a mixture between an angel and a devil, my mother was an angel and my father was an arch-devil, you want to ask why I'm on earth then, it's a longue story but I will explain.

My mother was a normal angel but she was a great beauty and she had a pure and kind heart.

In the past, in the boundary between hell and heaven a great war happened and my mother was one of the angels that participated, in the past she told me that heaven forced her to since angels and demons are natural enemies, and of course my father also made his appearance in this war.

Too many angels and demons perished and my mother was also between life and death at that time ,but my father rescued or captured … I forgot, anyway after that my father took a liking to her and my mother contrary to expectations fell in love with him and the result was the great me Serizawa Sho!

But my birth triggered a great tragedy that befell my parents, at first we lived with my father in peace and happily at that but at my tenth birthday the demons knew of my existence and my life took the worst turn.

In the first place a Nephilim is a great taboo because demons and angels are races that are created to be enemies.

To begin with the chance of a devil and an angel to give birth to a nephilim is close to 1 in a million and normal demons or angels when joined can't give birth to a Nephilim but there was an exception and that exception is that when an arch-devil or an arch-angel is one of the two partners and my father coincidently was an arch-devil and a powerful one at that.

The word arch attached to the two races make a difference that is like heaven and earth, first an existence like an arch-devil is powerful beyond comprehension a simple move can shatter mountains or even create a giant crater, without even talking about magic power, my father once told me that magic spells that are conjured by arch-devils or arch-angels are to be feared.

Yes magic exists, I don't know why but earth doesn't have a single spec of magic power flowing in the air or in the earth ,even in living beings, heaven and hell has magic power flowing and all the beings living inside can use it without exception depending on the quantity stored inside thought.

Well let's return to the main story, after the devils learned of my existence surprisingly there was no rejection nor hate but the problem began when the information reached the angels, I don't know how they came to know of it but I curse the day they learned it, after that all began to crumble, heaven had an a council and an urgent call made all arch-angels reunited to debate of my problem , and they quickly rejected my existence as being an abomination and a great insult to heaven and angels and even insulted my mother and made her a heinous criminal, my gentle and beautiful mother was designed as a criminal how fucking hilarious I thought .

Nonetheless , I was deemed to be killed at all costs which led to my mother being captured , I will never forget that day that horrible day where I saw my mother for the last time in my life , father was able to save me but sadly not my mother , he cursed his inability to act and fled carrying me , devils were said to never cry but It was false I saw for the first time my powerful father shedding tears when we learned that my mother was executed the day after she was captured .

The aftermath led my father and me in despair, the devils have no problem with me but protecting me was another case, we had to flee from hell and live inside the boundary.

At first we still hadn't digested the fact that my mother was dead but with time we regained our vitality and continued to live with the hope of revenge, so me and my father trained like crazy and I quickly rose in power, father was astonished at the rate of my growth, after five years of rigorous training I was already at the same level of my father.

We decided to leave the boundary and inquire at the situation in hell but we never thought to be ambushed by five arch-angels midway, apparently they have known our whereabouts but they didn't want to penetrate deeper in the boundary because of the special attribute of darkness magic power that flowed here and there, but they made a base in the case of us appearing somewhere, what crafty and hateful angels I thought.

After battling for days with the 5 angels me and my father were finally exhausted and were at death door but something unbelievable happened, a crack in the sky appeared and a powerful wave of crushing pressure came impacting the surroundings and even flattening some trees and rocks, from the crack appeared someone, yes a person appeared, I looked at my father and found him dumbfounded.

"M…My Lord?"

My father muttered two words trembling, that person was majestic and carried an indomitable aura.

He was wearing a pitch black robe.

His long red hair flowed behind his back and his gaze carried death as if only a gaze can end life, my impression seeing him?

It was as if a colossal giant was staring at the pitiful ants crawling at his feet.

Anyway I was sure he was also a devil because of what father called him.

Immediately after his apparition my father kneeled and urged me to also kneel with him which I didn't oppose.

But the angels on the contrary shuddered and froze as if time stopped.

Then the red haired man looked at us nodding, after that he swept his gaze at the five miserable arch-angels and spoke.

"You five you can scram, I'm in a good mood and I will not kill you, be grateful for that"

Arrogance and undeniable superiority, was the words that I thought of when hearing him but it was well placed since he has the right to be like that since the pressure he is emitting is at the level of monstrosity.

The five angels had unwilling gazes and clenched their teeth but something happened that made them despair, one of them was hit by something and had his head separated from his body living a headless corpse standing.

"I said scram, what is it with your eyes? You want me to kill you all? Alright I will grant your wish "

I was dumfounded having a power comparable to an arch-devil I didn't even see when the angel was hit or when the man moved.

The remaining four angels were terrified, but then a voice reverberated in the air.

"Hold on, hold on Mastema why are you killing my subordinates? I choose them carefully "

A man wearing a white robe and had short white hair appeared from thin air, contrary to the red haired man he was not emitting the slightest pressure and looked like a gentle old man.

"Hmph! Luciel huh? You always come uninvited take your angels and leave "

By the conversation I heard the red haired man was named Mastema and the old man was named Luciel.

"I'm afraid I can't do that I need to capture that boy you see"

"Then I'm afraid I'll kill you too, what can a measly minor celestial angel do"

"Well I admit that I can't win you but Gabriel is heading this way you know "

When hearing the name Gabriel the eyes of the red haired man slightly narrowed.

"Even if Gabriel comes I'm afraid I can't hand the boy but I will propose something "

"Oh and what would that be?"

The old white haired man was surprised.

"Simple I will exile the boy to earth and his father to another world "

This time the look on the white haired old man further changed, I was confused.

What is the meaning of this?

Exiled?

To earth?

"Wait a minute Mastema I need to contact Gabriel and clear the situation"

Mastema nodded.

The white haired old man strangely closed his eyes for a few minutes and then opened them suddenly.

"Well the higher ups agreed to exile the boy to earth and the father… he was never under our jurisdiction to begin with so do what you want"

My father breathed a sigh of relief when the white haired old man departed, but the angels remained as if to confirm something.

The red haired man then looked at us for the second time.

"Rone being my loyal subordinate I'm sorry to have failed you "

The red haired man had a look of compassion and yes the name of my father was Rone, and my mother was named Maria.

"No my lord, all that happened is not your fault but sadly my lack of power "

Father said those words in anguish and self-mockery.

"I will let you talk for the last time with your son, consider it my last gift "

My father nodded and then turned to look at me , his eyes carried deep sadness and remorse , I was also shocked at that time being separated from my father it was cruel , first my mother and now my father , the only thing that cheered me slightly was the fact that he at least will remain alive .

"I'm sorry my son I'm truly sorry, to have allowed your life to be this unfortunate and even depriving you of your mother I can't even imagine what you feel, but my son you need to be strong and proud you are a Nephilim you inherited my power and your mother's, I sincerely wish that you live your live freely and forget about revenge "

When hearing his words I was terribly sad, sad to the point of shedding tears incessantly, but at that time I knew, I knew that I will be truly alone without the love of my parents.

After a while talking with my father, he finally nodded to the red haired man with determination, the red haired man concentrated and moved his hands in strange hand signs, slowly two white circles magical like appeared below our feet, my father then looked at me smiling but the sadness within never disappeared, it was our fate from the start, nothing can be changed now.

It was at that time that me Serizawa Sho appeared on earth for the first time I was fifteen at that time, it took me a year to adapt to earth and learn the culture , I appeared in japan specifically in Tokyo, strangely everything was already prepared from the house to the money, and even an identity, luckily my appearance resembled a Japanese from the start due to my mother but my orange hair that I inherited from my father became black , but I had a hunch that it was because there was no magic power on earth because even the hair colors from the other world emanated magic power and black was the standard color .

At first I was depressed , well losing one family is not something that can be brushed of easily , but then I always remembered the words of my father and tried to cheer myself , what happened I can't change it so it's useless to dwell on it for a long time .

But I was surprised at the life on earth, true there was no magic and I lost all my power, it was the goal of the angels in the first place, having no magic equals as no threat and my existence disappeared from hell and heaven.

Live on earth was fascinating, there was no magic but there is something called science that enabled the civilization to quickly advance, for example I found the tv and laptop fascinating, I was never bored, and then I learned that there is this thing called school, I was excited and decided to attend, people on earth were also fascinating, I never saw this many people together and observing them was a great hobby for me.

I never interacted with them but simply observing them allowed me to learn many things, time passed quickly and I was already 17 years old, but a change occurred I became lazy, after I learned everything there is from history to science ext…

I began to feel boredom, and I was accustomed to this life in japan and became a typical Japanese young man, I also feel that the last traces of magic power vanished from my body now I was no different from a regular human.


End file.
